The major objective of the Molecular Cytology Core is to provide a centralized facility for the processing of tissues for in situ hybridization and immunohistochemical analyses. Individual investigators will collect samples of interest and bring them to the core facility, where the trained technician who serves as Core Coordinator and his/her assistant will provide expert advice and assistance in analysis of the samples.